


Monstrosity

by JustAnotherMadOne



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Child Death, FREQUENT death, M/M, Science Experiments, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/pseuds/JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: Geoff and Gavin disappear. Rumours of a hellish beast begin. The Fakes have to save their friends and uncover the nature of the 'beast'... but neither will be easy.Especially since Geoff and Gavin's very lives are tied to the Beast, so they can either 'cure' or 'kill'... and there will be devastating consequences either way.Largely dedicated to the Molotov Cocktales Discord server, most of whom demanded I post this thing.





	Monstrosity

Geoff and Gavin were both surprised when they came to and found themselves in a blank white room, the two separated by a clear wall of plexiglass.

Gavin panicked immediately and launched himself at the wall, slamming his fists into it and screaming for Geoff to help him. The elder limped over to the other side (oh yeah, he'd been hit really hard in his left leg before everything went dark...) and cooed softly, trying his best to comfort the panicking Brit.

"What are they going to do to us?" Gavin questioned, tears in his eyes. "What do they want? We're going to be okay... right...?"

"Of course we are Gavin." Geoff said firmly. "Because we're the fucking Fakes."

That answer seemed to satisfy the younger man, even though he still seemed terrified out of his wits.

Yeah... they would be okay…

A week later, they were proven wrong.

A door opened on Gavin's side of the cell and three people, all dressed in white and faces covered, entered. Two of them lunged for Gavin and grabbed hold of his arms, keeping a firm grasp even as the Brit struggled against them. Geoff screamed at the figures to leave Gavin alone, banging his fists against the window even though there was nothing he could really do.   
The third figure strode up to Gavin and revealed a syringe in their hand. "Please restrain the subject." They said, voice distorted by their mask.

"What are you talking about? What are you going to do to me!?" Gavin shrieked.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Geoff screamed, desperately clawing at the plexiglass. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU DO ANYTHING!"

The one holding the syringe glanced at Geoff through opaque black goggles... only to kneel down and grab Gavin's hair, wrenching his head to one side. Gavin was whimpering as his neck was exposed, which morphed into a terrified whine as the needle pierced his skin.

"NO!" Geoff screamed, only able to watch as the plunger was pressed and whatever was in the syringe was forced into Gavin's body.

As soon as the syringe was empty, the Figures in White all let go of the Brit and all but ran from the room, slamming and locking the door shut.

"Gavin...?" The elder asked, staring as the other lay curled up on his side. "Gavin, please... say something... anything..."

"...It... hurts..."

Geoff wanted to be able to hold Gavin and just comfort him, but once again, he cursed this stupid fucking wall separating them.

The next few days passed without any fanfare. Geoff would quietly talk to Gavin, comfort him and make sure the Brit was safe. But he also noticed that Gavin was becoming paler and there seemed to be an ugly rash on his neck... the same place where he had been injected.

Geoff was awoken the next day by Gavin screaming.

The elder shot upright and ran to the wall. "Gavin!? GAVIN!" He screamed, spotting the Brit writhing on the floor and grasping his neck.

The Brit's face and hair were soaked with sweat and his skin was pure white, although Geoff could see the faint blue of his veins and arteries. "It burns Geoff! It burns!" Gavin howled, rolling onto his hands and knees. "Everything is burning! Oh God... It hurts so much! So much, I -- h-h-heurk!"

Gavin vomited violently, black sludge spilling forth into a puddle. The Brit sobbed, tears pouring down his face. He turned his head and stared at the elder, pupils blown wide open and filled with pure terror. He gasped and sobbed, crawling over to the wall and reaching out.

"GAVIN! Gavin, what's going on?" Geoff questioned, panic and fear rising up from within him as well. He slammed his hands against the surface, once more hoping that it would break beneath the force.

Gavin only sobbed and clawed at the plexiglass, his fingernails splitting and bleeding, leaving thin red streaks. "Geoff! It hurts! I... I... I want to go home!" He wailed. "I'm scared! It hurts so bad! MAKE IT STOP GEOFF, PLEASE!"

Gavin howled in pain…

There was a snapping sound. And then a tear.

Geoff's eyes widened as Gavin's shaking body seemed to... grow? His eyes locked onto the Brit's trembling arms and saw them elongating. Everything seemed to become longer and sharper…

Oh God... what was this!?

"Gavin!" Geoff screamed, eyes wide open and terrified of what was happening. "Gavin! GAVIN! GAVIN!"

The Brit only wailed, his body seeming to grow as his bones audibly snapped and patches of skin tore. Gavin looked once more at Geoff, tears spilling continuously and the sclera of his eyes tainted red. "Geoff! I-I want to see everyone... Jack, Ryan, Michael, Jeremy... fuck, I want to see Ray, but he's not here anymore!" The Brit wailed. "It hurts so much...! I'm burning! It BURNS! GEOFF HELP ME ITBURNSITBURNSITBURNS...!"

The Brit's terrified wails soon morphed into animalistic shrieks, but changed once more as his whole body grew and contorted, becoming deep bellowing roars... There was nothing human left.

The creature - no, Gavin - looked like a gigantic hellhound, muscle slick with blood exposed by torn skin, a long muzzle filled with jagged teeth, and claws that looked ready to tear everything apart.

But his eyes... despite the red sclera, they were still that lovely shade of green-blue... and they were terrified.

Geoff couldn't stop the tears spilling forth, mourning the loss of his friend... and the one he called his son.

 

* * *

 

 Michael leaned against the balcony, scowling as he looked down on the bustling streets of Los Santos. It had been two weeks since their last heist.

And no one had seen any sign of Geoff or Gavin.

Michael definitely remembered that they had gone out to investigate rumours of a crew smuggling in drugs and that Geoff had an entire plan thought out, as well as Gavin looking terrified but excited for the job. Their leader had said ‘I’ll call when we’re heading back’.

Nothing was heard.

Ryan walked to Michael, can of Diet Coke in hand. “I know you’re worried, but they’ll be fine.” The Vagabond said before taking a sip of his drink. “Geoff’s been in this business for a long time and Gavin is pretty durable, considering how stupid he can be.”

“Fuck off, Haywood.” Michael mumbled miserably.

The Georgian only laughed, finishing off the coke in one go. “And there’s the legendary Jones temper.” He quipped, only for his face to fall into a frown. He took a few steps forward, standing next to Michael and putting a hand on his shoulder. “Look, I’m worried about them too. All we can do is keep looking and hope for the best. You have to believe in them, okay?”

Michael said nothing, still looking out in the distance, hoping for a clue to appear before him.


End file.
